moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer to Fall
United States |side2 = Russia PsiCorps |goal1 = Search for information about Russia's MIDAS project Destroy the Mining Facility and disrupt the uranium supply line |goal2 = Protect the Mining Facility and the classified intel |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |forces1 = * Tanya * GIs * Field Medics * Engineers * Spies |forces2 = * Most Russian arsenal * PsiCorps Troopers |casual1 = Minimal |casual2 = Medium |music = In Yo Face (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = RP |design2 = RP }} Operation: Hammer to Fall is the seventh Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing Our defense of the nation is winding down, there's just not much left we can do. We've been crippled, most of the major cities have been taken over. We barely exist; the American people, the military, and our nation's legacy, have been reduced to a shadow. Central leadership is collapsed - there is no more command & control. Our beloved President is dead. The Pentagon is finally in Soviet hands. Our forces are scattered: our only hope lies in state governors and other militias. Despite the disaster in Chicago, we must fight on. The MIDAS bombs the Soviets have utilized have caused our allies to cower in fear, and for that there will be little forgiveness, even if we win the war in the end. All is not lost though. The Atlantic fleet is operational, and has set sail for Europe. Tanya has also not given up the fight, for if it is the fear of MIDAS that stopped them from standing up, she resolved to take them out. Intelligence from the Pacific Front has pointed us to a facility that is the suspect core of the MIDAS project - a combined mining, enrichment, and production facility, much like the Dark Horseman from the Second Great War. The intel here will be invaluable, and even if there is none, taking it out will allow our friends to finally rise up. Objective 1: Capture the Airbase. Objective 2: Infiltrate and destroy the Mining Facility. Objective 3: Destroy all warehouses which store the equipment. Objective 4: Keep Tanya alive. Events Acquiring information on the region Allied Intel advised capturing an old and abandoned Soviet Airfield in order to gather information on the region. Using a small force of GI's and a lone Engineer, the Commander proceeded to his objective, eliminating any Soviet troops in the way. The Engineer made his way into the building and captured it, completing their first objective. Infiltrating and destroying the Mining Facility Gathering what data they could, the Airfield was soon abandoned again now that it was useless to the Allies. Allied Intel pinpointed the location of a Mining Facility that contained the coordinates of several MIDAS warheads. With the info they needed, Tanya, several Spies and other units were paradropped into the area. The taskforce made their way across the Soviet base, cutting down any patrols they found. They even managed to recover a Stallion Transport that was captured by the Russians. After major fighting, including several near misses from Wolfhounds and a firefight through the main Soviet defences that required a bit of strategy on the Commander's part, Tanya and her forces made their way to the Mining Facility, which was located on the other side of a river. After clearing out the defences and patrols, the Commander ordered one of his spies to enter the building in order to recover the information on the MIDAS warheads. Tanya destroyed it shortly afterward, completing their second objective. Destroying the Storage Hangars Once they had acquired the information they needed, Allied Command ordered that the rest of the Storage Hangars were to be destroyed, in order to cripple their ICBM production capabilities. The Commander ordered Tanya and her group to head back to several locations they passed and destroy the hangars, again, cutting down any patrols and blowing up any defenses they could detect. It was a close call at several points, one of the Field Medics nearly got killed in action as more Soviet para-drops came into the area. Desolators were soon called in order to deal with Tanya (As their RAD cannons could effectively kill infantry in a few hits). Despite all the near misses he had, the Commander was able to pull through and destroy the Storage Hangars, completing the third and final objective. After that, Tanya and all other Allied units were pulled out of the area before enemy reinforcements arrived. Aftermath With the completion of this mission, American morale rose through the ranks in the U.S. Thanks to the intel that had been decoded, the Russian MIDAS ICBM platforms had been located in the Gelendzhik region, just past the Crimean Peninsula. With this information, the European Alliance agreed to send a strike force to the area in order to destroy the Topol-M's, which were all in one place, before they could launch their deadly payload. Difficulty changes Easy * The player will be given tips to cross the river. * Only 1 Wolfhound patrols the area. However, this is the same and only Wolfhound that will pursue Allied forces until they are killed or shot down by uncontrollable Guardian GIs from the starting area. * The number of paratroopers dispatched after destroying the mining facilities are the least in this difficulty. Normal * There are several patrolling Wolfhounds in the area. Only 1 of them will chase Allied forces while the rest will continue patrolling if they are out of range. * There will be more Conscript-occupied buildings that effectively prevents most of the Allied strike force to proceed within their range. * There will be Tigr APCs, Desolators, Pyros and PsiCorps Troopers periodically sent to stop the Allied strike force. To stop these reinforcements permanently, the Barracks and War Factory from the upper-right corner of the map should be eliminated. * Once the strike force has reached the middle of the map, the area near the warehouse with the garrison close to the Ore Refinery will be revealed. Mental * There are several patrolling Wolfhounds in the area. Only 1 of them will chase Allied forces while the rest will continue patrolling if they are out of range. * The most number of Conscript-occupied buildings will appear that effectively prevents most of the Allied strike force to proceed within their range. * There will be Tigr APCs, Desolators, Pyros and PsiCorps Troopers periodically sent to stop the Allied strike force. To stop these reinforcements permanently, the Barracks and War Factory from the upper-right corner of the map should be eliminated. * The number of paratroopers dispatched after destroying the mining facilities are the most numerous in this difficulty. * Once the strike force has reached the middle of the map, the area near the warehouse with the garrison close to the Ore Refinery will be revealed. * A Soviet Attack Dog will attack while the starting forces reach the old Soviet airport. Bugs and glitches * When the Engineer captures the old Airbase, the incorrect mission failure triggers will launch, though the mission is still available to continue playing. * There is a missing string "mission:ok" when old Airbase is captured. Trivia * This mission is a loose remake of Dark Night, the fifth Allied mission in [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Red_Dawnhttps://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_%26_Conquer:_Red_Alert_2 Red Alert 2]. Instead of infiltrating a Soviet Battle Lab & destroying the Nuclear Missile Silos, The Allies have to search for information on the whereabouts of the Russian Topol-M platforms and then destroy the Mining Facility to disrupt the uranium supply line. zh:重锤出击 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions